


There's No Love Like Your Love

by lullys



Series: September Verse [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Physical Disability, Possessive Jensen, September Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: Jared has a new friend and Jensen doesn’t like it one bit.





	There's No Love Like Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> this one takes place a few months after chapter 28.

Jared is excited. He’s nervous too, but mostly excited. James, his coach, has told Jared and the other swimmers on his team that they will be traveling to Philadelphia for a weekend swimming competition, and it’s the first time Jared will be competing out of state. He can’t wait to tell Jensen. Jared texts his boyfriend telling him to come by after work and bring pizza because he has news to share.

When Jensen arrives, Jared can’t hide his anxiousness. “It’s about time!”

Jensen chuckles and leans over to give Jared a kiss. “Well, sorry if I had to work late! What’s up with you? Everything good at work and practice today?”

Jared smiles as he takes the pizza box from Jensen and wheels to the kitchen, placing it on the counter, then turns to face his boyfriend again. “Yes, it was. I have news for you!”

Jensen’s eyes go wide. “Are you pregnant?”

Jared bursts out laughing. “Yes, I’m four weeks along, you’ll be a great daddy!” He heads to the living room and hears Jensen following him, laughing as well. “No but seriously…” Jared spins his chair around as Jensen sits down at the couch so they can talk. “James told us today we will be going to Philadelphia for a weekend competition two weeks from now… isn’t that awesome?”

Jensen smiles. “That’s great Jay, I’m so proud! I don’t think I’m gonna be able to be there the whole weekend though, since now I’m working most Saturday mornings.”

“It’s okay Jen, I’d love if you can be there on Sunday. And I’ll be with the guys, it’ll be fine.”

Jensen’s face changes and so does his tone when he asks the next question. “Will Devon be there too?”

“Yes Jen, of course Devon will be there, he’s one of the best swimmers on our team, you know that.” Devon had become close to Jared after he started swimming at the YMCA. He’s also a paraplegic, he was injured a few years before Jared in a car accident, and he has helped Jared a lot since they share the same fate. They are pretty good friends, but that can’t be said about he and Jensen, for some unknown reason. Jensen always behaves oddly whenever Devon is around. “Is there a problem, Jensen?”

Jensen scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Well how fucking convenient that you’re going on a weekend trip away with Devon. I’m sure you’ll have the time of your lives!”

Jared frowns, backing away from Jensen a bit. “Where the hell is this coming from, Jensen? Devon is my friend and we swim together, it’s obvious that he’d be there too!” A thought crosses Jared’s mind and he cocks his head to the side. “Are… Jensen are you jealous of Devon?”

At that, Jensen gets up from the couch and walks a few steps away from Jared, turning his back to him. He’s quiet for a few moments, rubbing his face with his hand and finally turning around, a pained expression in place. “What if I am?”

Jared’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide in disbelief. He can’t be serious. “Jensen… you do know that’s ridiculous, right?”

Jensen throws his hands up in frustration. “Is it? I’m not so sure anymore, Jared. It seems like lately, everything is about how great Devon is, and how good it is for you to have him as your friend, how much in common you have. And I just…” Jensen puts both hands on his waist and looks to the side, licking his lips.

Jared’s frown deepens, and he wheels backwards so he doesn’t have to look up too much to talk to Jensen. “Just what?” Jared narrows his eyes. “Is it because Devon is also paraplegic, is that it?” At Jensen’s silence, Jared grunts. “Are you fucking serious, Jensen?”

“Yes! Yes, I am okay? I can’t help but think that you may end up realizing he’s better for you than I am, he understands you much more than I can, he’s like you! I’m terrified you will realize he’s the one for you. He gets what you’re going through in a way that I never could. So forgive me if I’m feeling insecure about this new friendship of yours, okay?”

Both of them stay quiet as they process what has just been said. Jared stares at Jensen for a while before slowly wheeling back towards the couch. “Jen?” Jared waits until his boyfriend looks at him, and motions for him to sit down. Jensen walks to the couch and sits close to Jared, his eyes shining.

“Jen… I’m sorry you feel this way, I had no idea. But that’s a bunch of nonsense, okay? Look, Devon is a good friend of mine. And you are right, he understands what I’m going through, which is very important to me. It helps me a lot to have people who are like me Jen, because sometimes…” Jared stops to lick his bottom lip and take a deep breath. “Sometimes it’s still hard, you know? To be the only one in our group of friends and family who is different, to see all of you up and walking around when I can’t. It helps to have people who are in the same situation as me, who understand what it’s like. Because as much as I know you want to, as you said, you never will. And God, I never want you to! I know we’re equals, but Jen, we _are_ different, and that’s a fact. You can walk and I can’t. So having another support system - where people are just like me - is very important. Devon has been paralyzed longer than me and he has been a great help and resource. He’s a good friend and I will not stop being friends with him, his friendship is special to me.

“Now, I am gonna ask you the same thing you did after I broke up with you. I want you to have faith in me. Because you’re doing exactly what I did to you back then. I thought you needed to be with someone as perfect as you, who could give you everything, and now you’re telling me I might leave you for someone who is disabled like me. So please, have more faith in me, Jen. Yes, Devon understands a part of me you never could, but as you know, I’m not just a wheelchair. All the other parts of me, you understand better than anyone. I don’t need to be with someone who’s also paraplegic just because we are in the same situation. I love you and only you, Jensen, I want you to always be sure of that. You know me better than anyone, you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You already convinced me you really want to be with me, so this is me convincing you I want the same. There is no competition for my affections. I just wish you would accept my friendship with Devon and the others too, because as I said, that’s important to me as well, okay?”

Jensen stays quiet for a bit as a tear rolls down his face. He finally reaches out with one hand and Jared repositions his chair, transferring to the couch so he can sit closer to Jensen. His boyfriend wraps his arms around him, who hugs back just as tight.

“I’m sorry, Jay.” They hold each other in silence for a while, and when they break apart, Jared holds Jensen’s face in his hands as he goes on. “I’m sorry I doubted you. You’re right, I did the same thing you did back then. I’m glad you have friends to lean on that really understand your situation. I - I shouldn’t have been a jealous possessive asshole.”

Jared smiles and plants a lingering kiss on Jensen’s mouth. “I forgive you. And well… I actually kinda like when you act all jealous possessive caveman over me,” Jared says, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” Jensen smirks.

Jared shrugs, giving him an innocent look. Jensen rises from the couch and picks Jared up placing one hand behind his back and the other under his knees. “So lemme take you to the cave and show you my club.”

As Jensen starts carrying Jared to his room, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, sucking a bruising spot there. “Maybe you can pull my hair.”

Jensen walks faster as Jared chuckles, and the pizza is forgotten on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again Heather for beta'ing this piece!


End file.
